


Bloody Creature Poster Girl

by Saintclare



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: (well what did you expect with these unstable fucks), Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, MPD/DID, Major Original Character(s), Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Most of the ships are hard to see unless you squint, Near Death Experiences, PTSD, Sally's the only nice one, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Swearing, Torture, a whole shitload of violence, everyone is a mess, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saintclare/pseuds/Saintclare
Summary: A piece that centers around an already shattered girl who one of the pastas decides to take in on a whim instead of killing her right then and there.Things spiral out of control from thereon out.(Title from song 'Bloody Creature Poster Girl' by In This Moment)





	1. Chapter 1

**Warning** : If you don't like what you see on the tags, then you should probably not read this work. In this, I am trying to get to the darker aspects of the fandom, despite my habit of incorporating funny elements into all of my pieces. 

The central character of this story is going to be an original character of mine called Amala Sharma/Dark Papercut. Many of the canon pastas will be central characters and may have chapters written from their points of view, but Amala will still be a central character. There will be no OC/Canon relationships, as I am not a big fan of those and would rather not write them.

This is also a purely self-indulgent piece, so please don't shit on my work. 


	2. Heart made of glass, fragile little thing that shattered too fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the other chapter I wrote for this got deleted by someone who managed to get into my account, this will be a few days after Amala is brought to the mansion by Clockwork after the woman killed Amala's father and took pity on his abused daughter and brought her there.  
> I'm still very mad about that chapter deletion, as I spend several hours working on that.  
> The POV will be Clockwork.

I quickly wash the blood off of me from my most recent kills, an older couple living in the suburbs. There was nothing that drew me to them, really, but I was feeling a lot of bloodlust only a few hours prior. 

Some of that bloodlust is from the fact that BEN keeps deleting the stuff I write and post online. It isn't incriminating or anything, as it's just posting some of my art and fantasy writing, but he still does that. I think he finds that funny. Little shit. The next time I see him, I'm going to punch him in the face. If he's solid form, which ghosts can go into sometimes. 

Fuckers.

I finish showering and quickly dry myself off and get dressed, not wanting to spend much more time in the bathroom. For all I know, Amala might need to use it for pissing or something, since I don't think she's used a bathroom in a while. Leaving the bathroom, I make a quick pit stop to throw my towel on my bed before heading down to the communal area. Toby or Sally might be there and I want to talk to them, since they're my friends. Unfortunately, when I get down, I'm met with the face of someone I  _really_ want to punch repeatedly in the same area I mentioned.

Jeff.

The burned and scarred killer is probably the most well-known out of all of us, leaving his trademark carved smile on his victims. He doesn't really care who he kills, just as long as he gets to end their life. That way of choosing has almost gotten him arrested several times, but he just thinks he's being oh-so-funny. 

He's also kind of a dumbass, but he's strong and fast and not to be messed with, if you're a normal person. 

"Heeey, Clocky," the smiling killer greets me condescendingly. I grit my teeth as he continues, restraining my urge to rip his fucking throat out. "How's that little girl you brought over here?"

"First of all, her name is Amala," I reply politely as I can, not wanting to start a fight as that would just make Slender mad. "And second, she's fifteen. I asked her." Jeff just shrugs, not really caring.

"Eh, don't care," he says. Just before he says something else, I hear Amala's timid little voice speak up behind me.

"Um, Clockwork?" she asks, and I turn to face her. In the teen's arms is a little kitten with matted fur and large green eyes, and seems comfortable in Amala's arms. "Can I keep the cat? I found them in the woods." Jeff lets out a snort behind me, but I ignore him. 

"Sure, go right ahead," I reply. "You're gonna have to take care of it mostly by yourself, though. Sally may help." The little ghost girl and the abused teen hit it off almost immediately and became good friends. I think Sally warmed up to her because of her abuse, and the fact that she probably knows something I don't about Amala. Amala nods with a little smile on her face. She's much cleaner than when I first saw her in that tiny room, now with shorter hair and clean clothes. 

"Th..thanks," she says, then runs off with the kitten, who seems a little frazzled at their holder's quick and sudden movement. 

"Wow, I've never seen you being so nice before," Jeff remarks, tilting his head. "You only act like that with your little ticking freak of a boyfriend." Clenching my fists, I decide to try and end this with words and not blows. 

"Compared to you, Toby is a normal person," I retort. "Plus, he's taller and smarter than you." This seems to set Jeff off, as he lunges at me with a knife clutched in his hands, probably from the stash he keeps on himself at all times. I dodge the lunge, but Jeff turns and swipes it up at my chin, creating a small nick. If I start fighting him, I'll probably pulverize him. Which I'm not complaining about. But the tiny nick makes me fill up with rage.

"Jeff, if you slash at me  _one more time_ , I will kill you," I snarl. Jeff laughs, a hoarse, scratchy sound that for many was the last thing they ever heard. Before he can another swing, though. someone steps between us. It's Toby.

The young man has evidently cleaned up after doing Slender's bidding, now dressed in a black t-shirt and normal-looking jeans, with new bandages wound around his forearms and hands. His messy brown hair is pushed back by a pair of orange-tinted goggles, revealing nearly black eyes that gaze somewhat angrily at Jeff. "Stop fighting, idiots." I flip Jeff off before stepping back, and he does the same.

The smiling killer, though, can't resist saying another retort.

"Why the hell did we take in that little whore?" he asks, folding his arms and leaning back on one of his legs, a relaxed, confident pose. "She doesn't do anything beneficial to the Slenderman and she's so fucking weak." Snarling, I step forward to fucking beat the shit out of him, but Toby's the one who speaks up.

"You don't know what happened to her, Jeff," Toby replies calmly, although he has an edge to his voice that signifies he's  _very_ close to stabbing a bitch with one of the several knives he keeps on himself on all times. "She was locked in a tiny room for three years, one of her ankles chained to her bed so she couldn't escape. Her father wanted to keep her docile and gave her a shitty laptop because his other, better loved daughter was killed in a freak car accident. The girl wasn't allowed out of the room at all, not even to shower or piss. The only social interactions were when her father would bring her food or beat her, but there was one time her father brought in another man. The girl said that the man had snow white hair, but didn't seem that old to her. What happened next isn't something I'm at liberty to discuss." My eyes widen when he finishes, and Jeff just shrugs and walks off, not giving a shit but not wanting to get Toby mad either.

"Why can't you tell me?" I ask, feeling a little hurt by him. Toby looks fairly apologetic. 

"I'm sorry, Clockwork," he says, patting my shoulder gently. "I talked with Amala, and she begged me not to tell anyone. Same with Sally." I just nod, still feeling a bit hurt by this. For some reason, I feel like she could trust me more. But then again, it's up to her. 

"Alright," I finally sigh, folding my arms. "Anything interesting happening today?" Toby seems to think for a few moments, then responds. 

"Well, Helen and Judge Angels are coming back from their mission," he replies, referring to the most obvious couple out of all of us. Despite this, Helen and Dina (that's Judge Angel's real name) are good friends with me. 

"That's great," I say, smiling a little. "Anything else?" Toby thinks for another moment before saying something a little more shocking.

"Candypop is coming over to get his hammer fixed by Jason," he replies, referring the weird-ass dream-walking jester who sometimes rapes his victims before or after killing them and the great Toymaker, who makes wax dolls out of people and other sorts of strange gadgets. I like Jason. Candypop...well, let's say I'm one of the reasons his hammer breaks so much.

"I fucking hate that blue freak," I grumble, and Toby pats my shoulder again. 

"You can just avoid him, you know that, right?" he says, smiling a little. I can't help but smile back at him. "I know you love picking fights with him, but please try not to this time. Masky and I are getting pretty tired of having to break up your fights." I roll my eye. 

"Fine, I won't beat his ass," I say. My thoughts are to the contrary, though.

-

_

-

After a few hours of just mucking around, I go over to check on Amala. The teenager is playing with the now clean and well-fed looking cat, who scampers around after a piece of string the girl is dragging around the pink carpet of Sally's room. The ghost is also playing with the cat with another bit of string, and I notice a food and water bowl along with what I think is a litter box in the corner. The two glance up when they hear me enter.

"Oh, hey," Amala greets me softly. I sit down on the carpet beside the girls and the cat, and the cat goes to smell me. Sally smiles at me happily.

"Her name is Heather!" Sally says cheerfully, pointing at the cat. I smile and pet her gently, and she butts her head against my hand. "And she likes you!"

"Good to know," I say. "She's pretty cute. Where'd you get all the cat stuff?" Amala responds to this instead of Sally, looking up at me with her unusually light-colored eyes despite her presumed Indian heritage.

"Sally and I found them in a room," she responds, clutching her ankles and crossing her legs. "There's so many rooms here."

"I mean, this place is called a mansion for a reason," I say, smiling at the two. Amala still seems a little unnerved by my glowing eye, but doesn't say anything about it. The two girls play with the cat while I watch for a while, enjoying the innocence of this scene. I lost my innocence a few years back, to someone I love, which is fine. Sally, on the other hand, didn't get to live that long after she lost hers to a pedophile bastard. To me, she seems happier as a ghost and with the people in the mansion. 

After a while, Amala leaves to go presumably use the bathroom, and I turn to Sally. "Hey, do you know about the man with the white hair that Amala's dad brought back once?" Right after I finish the question, Sally's eyes widen and the blood flow from her head increases, which happens when she's nervous. 

"She told me not to talk about it...." the little girl starts, but then makes eye contact with me. "But I trust you, so I'll tell you." Her little hands fist up her bright pink dress, and I lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"If it's too hard to say, you don't have to tell me," I say softly, knowing that it makes Sally physically sick to talk about some topics. The ghost shakes her head.

"That man....Amala said it was like he wasn't human...she also said his eyes were red, and he..." The girl pauses and takes a deep breath before continuing. "She said he was a demon, and he..." She takes a deep breath, and I stroke her hair to calm her. "He...did the same thing that my...my uncle did to me before he...ki..killed me.." At this point she's sobbing, and I wrap her in a tight hug. Despite my kind actions, I'm shaking in rage. Demons with human forms are rather common, but for a human father to knowingly bring one in to rape his own child.... 

I'm glad I spent a good, long time killing him.


End file.
